Tumblr Prompts
by AnnaDax
Summary: Here I'll be posting all of my tumblr prompts. Feel free to prompt me with whatever you'd like (link to my blog in my author's info). Mostly SasuHina stuff.
1. Forest Hunger

_This is the first serious prompt I am doing, and I loved it. If anyone wants to prompt me to write something, feel free to request it over my tumblr blog - __you_ can find a link to it in my author's info.

**Sasuke and Hinata (possibly with others) one night on a mission in the woods. And their food goes missing.**

(Requested by bullwinkle520)

* * *

"Where is it?!"

Hinata stared at the black-haired boy as he frantically roamed through his back-pack like his life depended on it. Strangely enough, it was the first time the girl saw him lose his composure.

"Where. Is. It." This was no longer a question, but rather a threat.

Her white eyes followed his red ones, understanding a bit too late that his Sharingan was directed at Naruto.

As fast as only an Uchiha could be, Sasuke jumped at the Uzumaki and tackled him. This resulted in the two crashing on the ground, throwing punches. Naruto wasn't even sure what had gotten into the teme this time. But he was always ready to beat him up.

And still, he couldn't really enjoy the fight, as Sakura quickly gained access to his neck, holding him still. With her other hand, she grabbed Sasuke by the collar and flung him on a safe distance. The blond tried to protest, but her emerald eyes fixed on his blue ones with anger. He stared at her with both fear and love, completely disregarding the fact that she was choking him.

"What is it this time?" the kunoichi asked.

It took Sasuke a few seconds to gather his senses and to dismiss the Chidori that was sizzling in his palm. "My tomatoes are missing," he spoke between his teeth.

"Naruto doesn't even like tomatoes!" Sakura answered and the Uzumaki nodded in agreement. His face was turning blue.

"But he likes to irritate me," the Uchiha noted. Naruto nodded again, starting to feel slightly dizzy.

Sakura made sure the situation was handled, then released her grasp on Naruto, who smiled at her in gratitude for not being dead by suffocation.

"My food is missing as well," the Haruno spoke quietly.

Everyone turned to stare at Choji, but remembered that he had left their group a few hours ago, together with Shikamaru and Ino, headed for another mission.

"Damn idiot," Kiba spat.

The Ino-Shika-Cho formation was amazing on the battlefield. But those three often pulled pranks on other shinobi. And those shinobi were hungry.

It took the group a few seconds to realize all their food supplies were missing. Hinata and Shino managed to calm Kiba down, deciding to find a strategy to find new provisions. They were two days away from the nearest village, being stuck in a huge forest.

But team 7 was handling this quite differently. Sasuke stormed in Naruto's small tent to go through his things just in case, which resulted in another tackle and a few punches delivered by Sakura, who looked both really angry and desperate. She was feeling like a babysitter again.

"What's up with you, Uchiha?" Kiba asked, feeling fed up with all the fussing.

Sasuke turned to the Inuzuka, as if just noticing his existence. "Have you ever been on a mission with Naruto when he is hungry, dog-boy?"

Kiba was quite used to this nickname, but now it appeared to offend him. "As a matter of fact, I have. But I don't remember being a bitch about it."

Sasuke was about to jump at him, but Naruto's laugh caught him off guard. The blonde moved, still laughing, and placed his arm on Kiba's shoulder to show his support. "Good one, Kiba!"

The two exchanged grins. Sasuke clenched his fists. He had skipped his lunch as he had spent more time training, and he needed his daily nutrition now. But a hungry Naruto frightened him much more than dying of starvation.

"So you're teaming up?" The Uchiha gave the two an angry look. "Great. Team Morons."

"What did you just say?!" Naruto and Kiba spoke simultaneously, pulling their sleeves up, headed for Sasuke. And yet, Shino stopped his teammate and Sakura punched the Uzumaki.

"I've had enough of you fighting!" the Haruno yelled, punching the blond again.

"She is right," Shino agreed. "We should team up and see where we can find food for tonight."

The Uchiha stared at the bug-user, then exhaled, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Team Babysitters, you can keep an eye on Team Morons so we can be sure their idiocy won't destroy the world. Team Kekkei Genkai will go and look for food."

Naruto gaped and Kiba blinked. As for Sakura and Shino, they were fine with their team's name, as they were used to the job at hand. Hinata gave Sasuke a questioning look, but almost screamed as he walked to her, grabbing her arm above the elbow, dragging her after him.

* * *

Soon they were deep into the woods. The girl tried speaking a few times, but she only felt her face burn and simply let herself be dragged further. She stared at Sasuke's back, trying to keep up with his fast pace. This was too awkward for her. She had never even spoken to the Uchiha in the manga or anime and didn't know quite what to do now.

They continued walking for some time in complete silence. Hinata didn't mind this, but the fingers on her left hand were starting to feel numb.

"Um… Sasuke-kun?"

The boy stopped so suddenly that she bumped into him. He turned around, fixing his crimson eyes on her, his expression completely blank. They exchanged gazes for a moment until she looked away.

"What?"

"A-ano… Where are we going?"

"To find food."

"I know. But where?"

He blinked, then let go of her arm, noticing that she rubbed the spot. He then looked away, feeling odd, he had absently squeezed her a bit too much in his anger. Spending too much time around Naruto had made him carelessly violent.

"I'd rather get lost in the forest and be eaten by wolves than stay at the camp."

Hinata raised her eyebrows, playing with the zipper on her jacket. "I have never seen Naruto-kun truly hungry. Does he get too… aggressive when he is like that?"

Sasuke's red eyes were immediately returned to her white ones, his expression somewhat surprised. "If only."

He turned around and walked ahead. Hinata, not sure what to do, followed.

They walked for a while until Sasuke broke the silence. "Horny."

The Hyuuga girl crashed into a tree, almost knocking herself to the ground. She took a step back, rubbing her forehead. "W-what?"

The boy turned to stare at her again. "He gets horny. If I am on a mission alone with him, I usually knock him unconscious and tie him to something, but if Sakura is there… The two can be rather disgusting. And I'd like to keep the little I had for breakfast in my stomach."

Hinata blinked. She was well aware that Naruto and Sakura were dating. But she couldn't imagine seeing or hearing them do stuff. So being dragged into the forest alone with Sasuke seemed a good idea to her in the current situation.

She smiled, blushing, and looked away. "Ah," she noted, trying to show understanding. "In this case we should get going. This forest is huge. There should be something to eat here."

* * *

Hinata managed to grab his sleeve before he stepped on a dry branch. "Stop," she whispered.

Sasuke looked at her, examining her activated Byakugan. The veins on her temples were clearly visible, and yet it did not ruin the softness of her image. He watched as she pointed at the branch before him. She then pressed her pointer finger to her lips, instructing him to be quiet.

"There is a deer. It's not too close, but we should be careful."

The Uchiha kept his eyes fixed on her for a while longer. "Come on."

They climbed one a tree and started running from branch to branch. Sasuke was too fast, but found himself surprised at how fast the girl was herself. Her feet landed soundlessly on the branches. She ran a foot ahead of him, showing him the way.

She was the Hyuuga heiress. It was normal for her to be well trained. And still, Sasuke couldn't quite figure out why he had never been on a mission with her. She was… Interesting.

Soon Hinata raised her hand, motioning for him to slow down. In the end she landed on a large branch and stopped. Sasuke situated himself next to her. The two examined the small clearing before them. A deer was eating berries from a small bush, oblivious to their presence.

Sasuke had prepared his kunai in advance. With his Sharingan active, he fixed his gaze on the most vital point of the animal.

"You might want to look away," he whispered, his voice barely noticeable. And before Hinata could react, he had disappeared.

She heard a hit, then a cry, then complete silence fell upon the clearing. She jumped off the branch, landing swiftly on her feet. The dead animal lay on the ground and the Uchiha towered above it, cleaning his kunai from the blood on it.

Hinata closed in and stared at the deer, feeling slightly sad. As much as her missions often required it, she would never be fond of killing animals.

Sasuke on the other hand appeared somewhat satisfied. He was extremely fast and extremely deadly. Hinata made a mental note not to get on his bad side.

"You feel bad for the deer." It was not a question, but a statement.

"And do you not? Even a little?"

His eyes moved to her and she noticed they had gone back to being their usual onyx color. "It's not my problem it's made of food."

"Yeah, but it's not its fault that our provisions were stolen. It shouldn't be the one to pay for our distraction."

"Do you still like him?"

Hinata was caught completely off guard. She blinked a few times, feeling her face burn. "W-what?"

"Naruto. Are you still into him?"

She took a deep breath, trying not to let her face burst into flames. "He is with Sakura. I am happy for him."

"You are not answering my question."

She looked away, staring at the dead animal. It was killed so fast, she was sure it hadn't suffered.

"No... Not in such a way."

"Good," Sasuke noted. "You're too good for him."

She blushed so badly that she was sure her face was glowing in the darkness. She watched as Sasuke leaned in, grabbing the animal and throwing it over his shoulder. "I-"

"Come on. Let's get back to camp before your teammates commit suicide. Lead the way, Byakugan princess."

* * *

"Hinata!" Kiba jumped up upon seeing her. "Where were you? I was worried I'd kill myself and not be able to say goodbye."

The girl blinked, then turned to look for Shino only to find him on the ground, completely covered in beetles. "Is he alright?"

"I think those bugs are soundproof. He can isolate himself like that, lucky bastard."

Hinata smiled and looked around to locate Naruto and Sakura. They were a few feet away, on the ground and in what seemed like a dead-lock. But she soon understood they were simply making out. Quite excessively.

She heard Sasuke clear his throat behind her and turned to stare at him instead, feeling the desperate need to cover her ears and hum a song loudly. The Uchiha laid the deer on the ground. Kiba exhaled happily and went to kick Shino to let him know it was safe to go outside of his bug-shell.

And yet, Naruto and Sakura did not notice this at all. Kiba threw up in his mouth a little. "Come on," he turned to Sasuke, "make them stop!"

The Uchiha exhaled angrily. He found a rock on the ground, weighed it in his palm, then threw it at Naruto. The rock hit the Uzumaki right in the forehead, immediately knocking him unconscious.

Sakura continued with her vicious kisses and it took her a few more seconds to understand her boyfriend had been knocked out. She blinked, then unwrapped her hands from his neck and let him lie on the ground.

"Oh, you guys are here," the pink-haired girl noted, fixing her clothes.

"We have been here all along!" Kiba screamed.

"Is Naruto dead," Shino questioned, making sure all beetles are secure under his coat in case he needed them again later.

Sakura checked the blond behind her shoulder with a loving smile. "No. But did you have to knock him out like that, Sasuke?"

"Of course I had to. I wouldn't dare come close to you."

Hinata chuckled, happy that this horror scene was over. And yet, her eyes moved to Sasuke, noticing how much calmer he was now. He was interesting. Besides, it was the first time she saw his Sharingan in action. He was exquisitely precise when aiming, whether to kill or to knock someone out.

Maybe, if he agreed and had time for it, they could spar together. It would be a challenge, Hinata thought, looking away, completely unsure why she was blushing.

* * *

About an hour later the group had prepared their dinner and eaten. And the whole atmosphere was quite better now. Even Akamaru waved his tail.

"Ah man, that was tasty," Kiba said, patting his full stomach.

"Good that Hinata found it the deer," Sasuke noted, staring at the dying fire before him. "I thought we'd have to eat the dog."

Kiba gave him a death-glare and Sasuke laughed at him, then laughed at Naruto, who was just now waking up. The blond rubbed his forehead, a bit confused with what he was seeing.

In other occasions Sasuke wouldn't bother with leaving him any food, but together with Team 8 he had agreed that it was best to feed him as much as possible. The Uzumaki jumped at the portion they had left aside for him and ate noisily.

Things have gone much better than Sasuke had expected. Good thing they had a Byakugan user on their team. His eyes moved to watch as she rubbed the huge dog's belly.

Naruto was an idiot for choosing Sakura over her. She was a very strong and capable kunoichi. And she was quite pleasing to the eye as well. Sasuke finally looked away, wondering why this was the first time he noticed those things. She was interesting and together with her Byakugan she could make a powerful ally.

Byakugan and Sharingan combined could go far. His dark eyes moved to her once more. He smirked, wondering what would happen if the two kekkei genkai were paired. It could result in a brand new doujutsu.

But there was enough time to get to that point. Sasuke stood up, patting the dirt off his pants, staring at the Hyuuga girl.

"Hinata," he called. "Let's spar."

The girl blinked a few times, then blushed and nodded, walking off into the woods with him again. Sasuke let the girl lead the way to the clearing from before, staring at her as she ran through the trees.

Great. Now he was the horny one.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Sorry for being so late with the prompt, Bwl. I'll be more serious with the prompts from now on. More of them - tomorrow.  
_


	2. Good News

Another tumblr prompt completed. Feel free to prompt me with whatever you'd like, I love doing such requests.

**Hinata is pregnant but Sasuke reacts positively about it.**

(Requested by a very kind and lovely anon)

* * *

Sasuke entered Konoha silently. The half-asleep guards at the gates did not even notice as he passed them by.

He walked quickly, headed back to the newly constructed Uchiha mansion. The building was smaller than the one from his childhood, but it was pretty much the same. And still, it was a spacious building and had everything he needed. Especially with her in it.

He would report to the dobe-Hokage tomorrow. It was the middle of the night after all.

It took him only a minute to get to the other side of town. What surprised him though, was the flickering light that came through the kitchen window.

He didn't bother taking his shoes of, but entered in quietly. It was four in the morning. And she was cooking.

"I'm home," Sasuke spoke, his voice low.

Hinata turned around and gave him a smile. Her Byakugan was active. She could see quite far away with her gift. She had noticed him in the distance and had prepared dinner, waiting for him to come home as she always did.

Wiping her arms with a towel, she walked to him and removed his ANBU mask, leaving it on the kitchen table. The two exchanged looks. This was all they ever needed. None of them was the talkative type and their relationship had always been one of few words. But they both liked it this way. They didn't need words to understand each other perfectly.

Hinata reached in and adjusted his bangs so she could see his eyes better. His hair was getting longer again. Her palm lingered there for a moment, until she finally deactivated her kekkei genkai and brushed his cheek with her fingertips.

"How was your mission," she asked.

"Boring," Sasuke answered, his expression somewhat blank. "Missions are always boring when you bail on me."

The woman chuckled. She was assigned on that mission together with her husband, but things had gone differently. "I'm sorry," she spoke, giving him an apologetic smile.

He was handsome. Even covered in blood, he was stunning. She felt her cheeks burn and took to helping him take off his armor.

But Sasuke did not miss to notice she was avoiding his eyes. Taking her chin and adjusting her face carefully, he fixed his gaze on her. They remained like this for a moment, until he finally decided not to scrutinize her further. He leaned in, kissing her lips, inhaling her lilac scent.

"Are you feeling better?"

Still blushing, she nodded. "H-hai."

Sasuke stared at her for some more, then couldn't help but smirk. No matter how long they've been together, Hinata was still shy about their intimacy. Not that it bothered her, oh no. He knew well enough how much she loved his touch.

The man took a step back and removed his black turtleneck shirt. It was soaked with enemy blood, besides he loved teasing her. And it worked perfectly.

Hinata watched him take the dirty shirt off, her eyes widening. She had the feeling he possessed the ability to somehow get more handsome with every passing second. Her eyes finally managed to move away from his torso and she fixed her gaze on the sink.

Sasuke thought she was having one of her heavy-breathing moments that always got him worked up. But he couldn't quite react when she ran to the sink and started throwing up.

For a moment the man didn't move, then regained his senses and walked to her. He held her hair away, unsure what else to do. When she was finally done, he took her by the shoulders and stared at her, his Sharingan active.

"What's wrong? I thought that for the four days that I was away, Sakura would manage to help you get better."

"She… I…" The woman took a few deep breaths. "I need to sit."

She was neither paler than usual, nor was she warm. He helped her to one of the chairs and sat next to her. She was still avoiding his eyes. "Did she at least figure out what is wrong with you?"

Hinata kept silent. She stared at the floor, her eyes slowly drifting to his red ones. "Y-yes."

"And? It's not normal for you to be sick for that long." His voice was on the verge of becoming violent. If Sakura wasn't doing her medical duties properly, he would need to pay her a visit and discuss her options. "Is it a chakra virus?"

"Ano… No, it's not. And… It is normal… I mean… I may be like that for a while."

Sasuke blinked. Her white eyes were intent. He couldn't read her. Why couldn't he read her?

"Hinata, what are you not telling me?"

A sudden burst of redness colored her cheeks. "I… I am… pregnant."

Silence fell into the room. Hinata stared at Sasuke, not sure what she was really expecting. But his blank expression caught her off guard. He simply sat on his chair, facing her directly. His elbows were resting on his knees. His head was bowed so he could look at her better. But he did not move. His crimson eyes were fixed on her white ones.

Her lips parted. Maybe he hadn't heard her? Or maybe he was shocked. They had never spoken of children. Gossipers spoke enough of this. And maybe he was not ready for such news. She should have waited. Taking a deep breath, she decided to check his vitals, just in case.

"S-Sasuke-"

And yet, before she could even touch him, she watched as the man grabbed his chair and tossed it aside. Sasuke dropped on his knees, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist. His face dug in her shirt right where her stomach was.

Hinata blinked a few times, not sure what was happening, but soon figured him out. Sasuke was taking sharp breaths, he was panting. The woman let a smile curl her lips and placed her hand on his bare back.

This was the very first time she had ever seen Sasuke like this. He was completely stripped off his composure, but couldn't care less about this. His face was pressed to Hinata's belly, his red eyes fixed at her chakra flow. And there it was. A little ball of energy, swirling in its place. It wasn't larger than a pea. But it was there. And it was his.

_"I can see it."_

Hinata blinked. Sasuke's voice was low, only a whisper, and muffled by her shirt. She didn't quite hear him.

"What?"

The man finally released her, slowly raising his head to face her. "I can see it," he repeated. His voice was weak. Weaker than it had ever been.

Hinata was starting to feel worried about him. But she smiled. Her fingers gently dug in his hair.

"It's cute, isn't it?"

It took Sasuke a few more moments to be able to think straight. He rose up, towering above his wife. But it was no time to tease her. She needed rest. And peace and quiet. And tea, and maybe a book. And everything else that a pregnant woman needed.

And he would be there to provide her with everything she could wish for. Because she was his, and his only.

Leaning in, he took her into his arms, lifting her, enjoying the squeak that escaped her lungs. He smirked, then bowed his head and kissed her.

"Come on, you need to rest. Tomorrow we will celebrate."

Hinata smiled. Even though she was only a few weeks into her pregnancy and could walk alone perfectly well, she decided to let him have his way this time. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as he carried her up the stairs, enjoying the rhythm of his heartbeat.

She couldn't be happier.


	3. Babysitting

Aaaaaand one more tumblr prompt completed. Feel free to prompt me with whatever you'd like, I love doing such requests.

**Hinata is babysitting Ino's baby when Sasuke comes over to spar. But the baby takes a liking to Sasuke and calls him Dada**

(Requested by an awesome anon)

* * *

"Shikaru-chan, you are so cute!"

The baby giggled as Hinata tickled him and gave her a toothless smile. The woman took the child into her lap and handed him his new teddy bear.

The kid loved her. This was the main reason she, and not someone else, was babysitting it right now. The baby had quite the temper and didn't seem to like neither Sakura, nor Tenten or even Choji when it came to looking after it while its parents were away.

As for Hinata, she enjoyed this to the fullest. She loved children and had quite the experience, being an older sister.

She tickled the baby some more, enjoying her time with it. When Sasuke was on a mission she became bored, lonely and emotional, so having such a cute distraction was the best way to distract herself.

She loved her husband. Besides, her time with Shikaru was an amazing way to practice for the future...

The baby yawned, which reminded Hinata it was getting quite late. She took the child in her arms and, swaying it gently, she started humming a children's song that Hanabi had loved as an infant. Shikaru wasn't an exception.

Hinata continued on singing the lullaby softly, watching as the child's eyelid started lowering. The boy had his mother's blue eyes and his father's dark hair. In some years it would undoubtedly become a handsome young man.

The woman smiled, headed upstairs so she could put the baby in its cradle. Singing lowly, she turned around to exit the living-room, but froze in her feet.

Sasuke, dressed in his ANBU uniform, stood at the door-frame, silently staring at her.

Hinata abruptly stopped her song and pouted. "Sasuke," she started and walked to him slowly. "How long have you been here?"

"A while," he explained and continued to stare at her behind his hawk mask. He quite enjoyed listening to her singing.

But Hinata did not like the fact that she had completely failed to notice him. She was a kunoichi after all. Even in the security of her home town she could not let her guard down so easily. And still, she couldn't help but smile. Sasuke had been gone for six days. She was happy to see him.

Or rather see his mask. She pouted once more and stepped closer to him. The man smirked and lifted the ANBU mask so it would show his face. It pulled his hair back, hiding his bangs underneath it, showing the complete amount of his handsome face.

Hinata smiled, feeling a slight blush warm her cheeks. She loved him like that. It was almost as if his hair was tied back. The blackness of his eyes was marvelous.

And he knew her too well. This was one of his ways of teasing her.

Bowing his head, he kissed her, leaving her breathless. Her blush deepened. She raised on her toes, wanting a second kiss, but the baby in her arms made the cutest baby sound, grabbing her attention. Hinata looked at it as it sneezed. Her hair had tickled it.

As for Sasuke, it seemed like he had completely forgotten about the child and was now staring at it with a perplexed gaze. Noticing this, Hinata smiled.

"Look how much he has grown up! He is feeding from his bottle on his own now. You have to see him, holding it like a big boy..."

Hinata smiled at the child some more, rubbing her nose to his little one, enjoying as it chuckled again. Her white eyes moved to Sasuke, noticing his blank expression. He leaned in, scrutinizing the baby from above.

"So that's the Nara's child?"

"His name is Shikaru."

"Hn," Sasuke noted, staring at the child as if he was searching for something in it. His lips parted but he was interrupted.

"Dada!" the child exclaimed, raising its small arm, trying to touch Sasuke's face.

The man blinked. He straightened up, his dark eyes slightly widened. The baby giggled, which seemed to startle Sasuke even further, as he took a step back.

Hinata laughed. She swayed the baby in her arms, smiling widely, than laughed once more, seeing how confused her husband was.

"With your hair like that he must think you are Shikamaru," the woman explained, trying not to chuckle further.

Sasuke opened his mouth but did not produce any sound. He then walked to Hinata, staring at the child with a rather serious expression. In a moment his eyes drifted to the woman, his face intent.

A sudden sound made them both turn around, watching as Ino walked into the house. She gave the two a strange look, lifting an eyebrow.

"What are you two doing with my baby?"

Hinata tried to explain, but was suddenly grabbed by Sasuke and pulled after him.

The man stopped in front of Ino, then turned to Hinata, taking the child from her and handing it to his mother, holding it more like it was a cat rather than a baby.

The blond woman took it into her arms, gaping, staring at the Uchiha who pulled his wife by the hand, storming out of the house. Hinata could only wave goodbye before disappearing.

Sasuke walked fast, holding Hinata secure in his grasp. Their regular midnight spar would have to wait. The woman finally managed to catch up and stared at him with a confused look. "Sasuke... Where are we going?"

"To make a baby."


	4. Don't Die

I cried upon writing the second half of this. You may try reading it while listening to my new favorite song for the extra effect - I See Fire by Ed Sheeran

**On a mission. Sasuke is on the verge of death, and Hinata is trying her best to heal him. And a skip like a couple days later, or months or even year to where they are now.  
**(Requested by Narutoimagine1)

* * *

Hinata let her attacker hit her in the stomach. This way she flew back, hitting a nearby tree.

But this was a mere distraction. As the Sound shinobi closed in, she slammed her chakra-enhanced palm on his chest, rupturing his heart and left lung. The man coughed some blood, then fell in her feet.

_Good. One more down._

But they were getting more and more. This was an ambush, and one that her Byakugan eyes had not seen through. The men that attacked them were not simple fighters. They were well trained and had planned this assault. And they surely had a specific target.

Though it was hard to tell who it was. It wasn't Kiba, who lay on top of his dog, both unconscious on the ground. The attackers did not even bother killing him.

It was most probably Naruto. He was Hokage now, besides, he still had the Kyuubi inside of him. But those men had mistaken greatly. Naruto never needed huge escorts when he traveled between the Hidden cities, he had some of the strongest people on his side.

Sasuke alone was enough of a guard for the Uzumaki. And together with Hinata, the two doujutsu users could conquer easily. And Sakura as an addition always made things easier. But they were outnumbered now. Badly outnumbered.

Hinata stared ahead with her kekkei genkai and as far as her eyes could reach, there were men, ready to attack. Her opponents alone were more than 30 men, all attacking at once. But she was a Hyuuga. Few could compare with her powers.

She spun on her heels, creating a vortex wall that sent a few of the Sound shinobi flying in all directions. Running between them quickly, she struck their chakra points, their most vital organs and spots, and killed one after another.

They could be after her as well. Her Byakugan eyes were unsealed. But she had no intention of giving them to anyone. And she knew well enough this was the case with Sasuke as well. As the only Sharingan user alive, his kekkei genkai was extremely precious. But the man was quite fond of his brother's eyes. And he would not let anyone near them. Except, of course, Hinata. She could get as close to him as she wanted.

Sasuke dug his sword to the hilt, ripping the man's chest badly. He chopped some limbs, then a head. His crimson eyes were not missing a single target. But he needed to get closer to Naruto and Hinata. Together they could end this quickly. And Naruto was too far away. He could barely hear Hinata fighting as well in all that ruckus.

Running ahead, he decapitated a few more of his attackers. He needed to get to her. She was strong and wise in battle, maybe even wiser than him. But he had to get closer, for his own sanity's sake. And yet, there were too many people after him. He couldn't bring them all to her. Smirking, he let his Susanoo fill the air with its deadly energy, lighting the darkness of the night.

"NOW!" one of the Sound shinobi screamed.

Sasuke was genuinely interested in what they had in mind for him. He was always surprised to see the new tactics enemies tried to come up with to strike him down. Poor bastards. Would they never learn they were doomed to fail whatever they did?

Laughing, the boy ran ahead, still headed in Hinata's general direction, slashing with his Kusanagi sword, letting the Susanoo skeleton-creature cut people with its blade as well. Not more than 20 people stood in his way now, and he smirked once more. This was a mere spar.

Not ten feet away appeared an old man, as if he materialized in the clearing before Sasuke from thin air. The Uchiha cocked his head to the side, watching as the man started performing hand seals quite frantically. Tiger. Bear. Wolf…

Suddenly, his fingers parted. Between the attacker's palms was something small, like a tiny white ball. It reminded Sasuke of Naruto's Rasengan, a shining ball of energy, spinning in its place. But this was so small, it made the boy laugh.

"You are truly pathetic," he spoke, then stormed through the gathered people, killing one after another. But it was too late. Because this was not a Rasengan.

"Hide!" the old man screamed. Sasuke had almost reached him.

The Uchiha could not quite follow why the attackers suddenly ducked away, hiding their faces as if in complete horror. They had fought bravely until now. But then again, maybe this was their limit.

Sasuke was not more than two feet away from the old shinobi when he grabbed the small Rasengan and smashed it on the ground with one hand, covering his eyes with the other.

Light. Light exploded in the clearing so bright that it shone over the whole forest, making the night brighter than the brightest day. For a moment Sasuke could see only whiteness. The blast was so strong that the outlines of everything around him were smeared. Then everything disappeared completely.

_What a thoughtful way to retreat_, he thought. But no. He could still feel their chakra around him. No matter if they ran or not, he would find and murder each and every one of them.

Blinking, he waited for this whiteness to go away. But it didn't. He blinked again, then rubbed his eyes. It wasn't going away. Was this a jutsu? Maybe something like a smoke wall was cast. But he could hear everything clearly. Rubbing his eyes once more, he felt the sword in his hand starting to shake. _No._

Someone in front of him laughed. "Let's see how good you are with no eyes to do tricks with, Uchiha."

Sasuke unconsciously took a step back. His Susanoo still hung in the air above him. His sword still hung in his hand, electricity flowing through its blade. But all he saw was a painful whiteness.

He was blind. His eyes, Itachi's eyes, were damaged. He could not see.

The blade clattered in his shaking hand. How? How had he let this happen?

Sasuke grit his teeth, releasing a furious groan. The bastards would pay with their lives for this. He ran ahead and slashed through the air, feeling as his sword hit a neck and cut it through. He had spent so many years practicing fights with his eyes closed that this was a mere inconvenience.

Until someone stabbed him in the thigh. He screamed in pain as the blade cut through his leg. But how? How had they gotten behind his Susanoo defense?

And then it hit him. He was unstable. Shocked. Panicking. He couldn't steady his hands, let alone maintain the Susanoo form. The skeleton-creature had disappeared.

"Kuso," he spat out and spun on his working foot, killing two more men.

* * *

Hinata blinked, trying to cast the white light out of her vision. Her eyes were blurry. Someone had used a powerful blinding jutsu where Sasuke was fighting. It barely got to where she was, but the light had still burned her pupils. And yet, she could still see clearly enough to know her boyfriend was in trouble.

Killing man after man, she ran as fast as she could. She had suffered a strike in the abdomen, but it was only a flesh wound. Nothing she could care about right now. Because her eyes were fixed on Sasuke in the distance. His Susanoo abruptly disappeared from the air. His leg was slashed. His voice sounded in the night, his scream sending shivers down Hinata's spine. Because she had never, even once, heard him scream.

She was getting closer. _Hang in there, Sasuke_, she thought, delivering a blow in one of her attacker's head, killing him on the spot.

Sasuke was blinded, she was sure of it. And what she saw terrified her. Because the Uchiha was stripped off his composure. He was frantic. Panicked.

Hinata spun, then ducked, digging a kunai in an attacker's chest. And then her feet felt like they were paralyzed all of a sudden. But it was not a jutsu.

Sasuke, meters away from her, was buried in a wave of men, each of them attacking him at once. He swiftly evaded more than 4 of their bows.

But the fifth one was successful. One of the sound shinobi, an old man, dug his chokuto in Sasuke's neck, ripping his artery. The blade dug deep into his flesh, making its way through his collarbone, through his chest, reaching his stomach.

A subdued scream escaped Sasuke's tattered lungs as he fell on his knees, dropping the Kusanagi sword. Blood poured from his neck and chest, soaking in the forest ground. Blood poured through his mouth as well as he tried to breathe.

Hinata was unsure when she had reached him. She was not very sure on when she managed to kill more than ten men. She did not pay attention to the screams that were produced by her own voice, nor did she notice when the Uzumaki, glowing in the darkness with his Kyuubi form active, killed all the remaining men in the clearing.

Because Hinata had lost all kinds of control. Her arms caught Sasuke before he could hit the ground and gripped the open wound on his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Her light-colored jacked soon appeared black, soaked by his warm blood. Sasuke's onyx eyes were distant, barely opened.

"Hi…na-" he managed to say.

"Be quiet, don't speak!" the Hyuuga girl urged, letting her palms glow in the green healing chakra. She was not a good medic, but this had to work. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. The girl turned Sasuke on his back, letting his head rest in her lap. The wound was too deep. She couldn't stop the bleeding.

"Hina…" Sasuke spoke again, opening his eyes to try and locate her.

"Shut up," she demanded, moving her left hand to his chest. His heart was weak, his pulse unsteady. Her white eyes moved to Naruto. The Uzumaki stared, his lips parted, but he soon turned around and disappeared. He had to find Sakura. Fast.

Silence fell upon the clearing, broken only by the harsh sound that the Uchiha produced upon trying to breathe. His lungs were damaged.

Hinata was shaking. Panic was overwhelming her. She pressed her hands to his wounds harder, but the cut was so large, she could feel his flesh underneath her fingers. All she could see on him was blood. Except his eyes.

Biting her lips, she tried to stay calm. He would be alright. He had to be.

Slowly, barely, Sasuke managed to raise his left hand. It searched for the girl's face, but found her hair first. Black and soft, like a sateen waterfall. Raising it a bit more, he touched her cheek, moving his fingers to her lips. He traced them with his fingertips.

"Hina…ta."

"Shhh, don't speak." Her voice was weak.

"Are you…"

"I am fine, Sasuke. I'm fine." Taking a deep breath, she tried not to pay attention to his paling skin.

"I… I can't… see you…"

The girl blinked, gritting her teeth. She should have been there. "I'm here," she spoke softly, feeling a painful lump in her throat. "I'm here."

"Will you… Will you always be… here?"

A bloody cough ripped him from her arms as he curled in a ball and groaned in pain. She managed to catch him, fixing her healing palms on his neck again.

"Yes. Of course I'll always be here. Right next to you…" She was panting. Hinata tried not to cry, but her treacherous tears spilled from her eyes, falling on Sasuke's face.

"You know…" he started, his voice a mere whisper. "I wanted to… marry you…"

The girl widened her eyes feeling the burning tears wet her cheeks. "You… You can still marry me, you idiot," she cried.

A smile appeared on his lips as he sighed painfully.

"I am glad," he spoke. Sasuke took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it leave his lungs, never to return.

"Sasuke?" Hinata called. He did not answer. His unseeing eyes were fixed on her white ones. "Sasuke!"

Moving her hand she soon understood that his heart had stopped.

Hinata could not breathe herself. The world spun around her. She shook the boy, but he did not react. His blood was no longer pouring through his wounds so badly. But not because she had healed him. Because he barely had any blood left.

"Sakura…" the girl whispered. "SAKURA!" she yelled with all the strength that she had left in her…

* * *

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha like a ghost. A month had passed since that unfortunate battle in the borders of the Land of Fire. And people had quickly learned not to bother her.

Because this was not her. It was an empty shell, pale and hollow. She walked slowly, gripping the shirt in her hands tightly. The Uchiha fan on it was clearly visible for the onlookers. But even the damn gossipers had the dignity to leave the poor girl alone.

Slowly she passed by the Hokage building. Naruto met her there, then the two of them continued walking without exchanging a word. The blond bit the inside of her cheek, fighting the urge to hug the girl and let her cry in his arms. Because it was clear to him how she cried herself to sleep each night. Her weary eyes had lost the little color they once had. She was beautifully ghost-like.

Taking a turn, the two soon reached their location. They walked up the small set of stairs. Everyone around knew well not to bother them. He led the way for her and Hinata followed blindly. She was frail, thin. She was probably not eating right. But could he really blame her?

Opening the door for her, he waited for the girl to gather the courage to walk into the room. She took a deep breath and managed to step in.

Dozens of lights flickered. A couple of machines beeped. Many sets of tubes were placed around the hospital bed, all plugged in a tattered, barely-functioning body.

Hinata took a hesitant step ahead, leaving the shirt at the foot of the bed. She watched Sasuke lay there, almost lifeless. A machine was helping him breathe. Another one was supporting his heart.

A sigh escaped her lungs as she fought her tears away. Her arm moved with difficulty, finding the boy's fingers. She held his hand lightly, afraid not to bruise his pale skin. The silence in the room was unbearable. She needed to hear his voice more than anything else in the world.

After what seemed like hours, Sakura finally decided it was safe for her to approach the Hyuuga girl.

"Hinata," her voice was gentle. "Do you want to sit down?"

The white-eyed girl shook her head, declining the offer.

Sakura swallowed. "I have some good news." The medic smiled widely upon seeing how surprised Hinata was. "His eyes have recovered. Whatever blinded him dealt a temporary damage. I think the attackers were after his Sharingan and…"

"Sakura," Naruto's voice interrupted her.

The medic remembered that it was best not to speak of the fight yet. She exhaled, feeling extremely bad. But soon smiled again and took a step ahead, reaching for Hinata and taking her empty hand. "Come. Let me show you something."

The Hyuuga followed, not having any strength to decline the kunoichi's offers any more. But instead to a chair, she was taken through the tangled set of tubes, to where Sasuke's face was.

"Come closer," Sakura explained. Hinata leaned in. "Look," the medic spoke, gently pointing at Sasuke's eyes with her index finger.

It took Hinata a few seconds to find what she was looking for. But there it was. Sasuke's eyes moved behind his eyelids.

"W-what does this mean?"

"It means he is getting better. This is REM. A person gets it when dreaming. Hinata, this means he is stabilizing. His breathing is better. His heart is stronger. Sasuke is a fighter."

The Hyuuga could no longer hold her tears away and simply let them wet her face. "When will we know more of his condition?"

"Soon," Sakura noted. "I think that in a week we could try taking him off the ventilator. Within a month he could be out of the danger zone."

Still crying, the girl took the chair previously offered, adjusted it next to the bed and crashed in it. "Thank you, Sakura."

The medic smiled, then waved at Naruto, who quickly followed her outside. Hinata and Sasuke needed their privacy.

It took Hinata a few moments to stop crying. For this was the first information she was getting in a month. And the news were good. Hinata reached in and held Sasuke's hand again, kissing the outside of his palm. She smiled at the unconscious boy.

"You hear that, Sasuke? You are getting better." She watched his face, not bothered by the oxygen mask any more. The girl squeezed his fingers and smiled. "I know you will wake up from this coma. And when you do, I will be here. And before you do that, I will be here too. Always."

* * *

**_Note:_**

_I could never kill Sasuke. Ever. In no universe can I end his life. Sorry for the ones that expected it. But I just love him too much._


	5. Christmas Miracles

I still can't find a way to make the prompts shorter. But I think I am keeping a decent limit. And as today is Christmas I added some additional Christmas spirit in this prompt. ALSO, I combined two prompts that were quite similar to make the plot bigger :) Hope you like it.

_Have a very Merry Christmas and may all your wishes come true! Love unconditionally!_

**Sasuke and Hinata's first kiss ever / kiss under the mistletoe**

(Request by an anon & the truly amazing iamthetrueauthor)

* * *

Someone banged on his door, but Sasuke decided to ignore it. The sun had set a few hours ago.

The banging continued and he grit his teeth. Even Naruto would have given up by now. Another loud knocking got him thinking if he needed to change the door, too often did people try taking it down.

Sasuke sipped from his tea, reading a book, having no intentions of communicating with anyone. But an unfamiliar voice got his attention.

"Come on, Uchiha!"

The man groaned. "I'm not home," he called and returned to his book.

"I can see you!"

He blinked. A Hyuuga? But it wasn't Hinata. He had just returned from an ANBU mission together with the heiress, Sakura and that dog-lover that creeped him out.

Had something happened to Hinata for a Hyuuga to come banging on his door? With a sigh, he closed his book and walked to the entrance of his apartment. It was too small for him and at a place too centered in the city. Too many people constantly visited him. He couldn't wait to have the construction of the Uchiha compound finished.

Opening the door, he stared at the young Hyuuga girl. Her hands were placed on both sides of her waist. She narrowed her white eyes at him.

"You're too slow," she spoke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked impatiently. He enjoyed the cold outside, but not her company.

"Why do you and my sister go on missions together so often?"

He blinked. "What?"

"My sister, Hinata. You spend too much time together. Why?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This village was too bright for him, especially with all the Christmas lights and decorations everywhere. "Why do you care?"

"Are you two dating?"

The man raised an eyebrow. Hinata had mentioned to him that she has a sister once or twice, but never had he imagined the kid to be so annoying. If anything, he expected Hanabi to be milder and kind, like her elder sister. But it seemed Hinata had her perfect manners all to herself.

"I don't have time for you," he spoke lowly, turning to get back to his apartment.

And yet, his path was blocked by the girl. She had to stand on her toes to be able to remotely stare at his eyes.

"And you and Hinata dating?"

The Uchiha sighed. It was true that he was getting quite accustomed to Hinata's presence around him when on missions, and it was a fact that he enjoyed being assigned on a task with her rather than with another kunoichi. The Hyuuga heiress was calm, rational, wise and quiet. And in the same time she was lively, fun and even interesting. She was his type.

"Not yet," Sasuke decided to tease the young girl, happy at the sour expression she gave him.

But still, the girl did not back away. In fact, she slammed the door shut, grabbed his sleeve and pulled him after her. Sasuke felt slightly annoyed, but the girl was definitely more peeved than he was.

"Where are we going?" he asked, yawning to express his disinterest.

"To decorate our Christmas tree."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he dug his heels in the ground, almost causing the girl to trip. "No."

"Come on, don't be a donkey."

Sasuke's eyes widened even more. This girl lacked manners so much that he started doubting if she had any blood relation to Hinata at all. "Let go."

The man pulled his hand away, trying to get the girl's grip off his shirt, but she was too stubborn. "No," she spat, stomping her foot on the ground. "Listen up, Uchiha boy. Every year I, my sister and our father have a special time to decorate our Christmas tree. It's that time now, but he got called on a special meeting in Suna. You are the next best thing I can think of, so stop being a monkey and come with me."

"Wasn't I a donkey?"

The girl groaned. "Come on!" She pulled him again but he didn't move.

"I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Of course you do."

A few minutes later of desperate pulling, they finally closed in on the Hyuuga mansion. Hanabi released the man and, panting, turned to stare at him. "Are you coming in or what?"

"I'm not," he explained blankly and turned, headed back. This had been fun but he didn't like spending time on odd traditions he never celebrated.

"But," the girl called after him, obviously given up on chasing and dragging him. "But… We need someone tall to put the star on the Christmas tree!"

"Use your cousin," Sasuke noted, waving his hand goodbye, not even looking at the girl.

"But he is away with my dad!"

Sasuke sighed. He hated such celebrations in general. But this girl was quite stubborn. Besides, if it was so important for her, maybe it mattered to Hinata as well. And putting a star on top of a tree would take a minute, right?

Rolling his eyes he turned around and walked past the young Hyuuga. She quickly caught up on him and showed him the way to the main house. It had a small vestibule where he took his shoes off. Then he was led to a large hall, with a huge Christmas tree near the huge fireplace.

This tree was at least three meters tall. So he would need to put the star on top of it the exact same way any other shinobi or kunoichi would – by using his chakra to climb the wall.

Feeling lied to he walked in the large room, knowing it was too late to turn back.

Hinata was sitting on the ground and handling some decorations. She turned her head to stare at him, seemingly surprised. Her long hair spilled on her back, covering her white shirt like a sateen waterfall. Sasuke greeted her with a nod.

But the heiress didn't react. She only moved her white eyes to her sister, then to him again, then back to her sister. Finally standing up, she walked up to the newcomers.

"Hanabi, what have you done?" Hinata's voice was calm and soft, but serious.

"I told you I'd get someone to fit the job."

Hinata parted her lips but did not quite know how to react. So she turned to face Sasuke, giving him an apologetic expression. "I am sorry, Sasuke-kun. My sister can be quite stubborn sometimes."

Hanabi answered with by sticking her tongue out.

"I noticed," he explained, a smirk on his lips. Hinata's cheeks reddened. He liked her when she blushed.

"I'm sorry," the girl added, shooting a grumpy look at the young girl. "You probably need some rest-"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't really have anything better to do, and decorating a tree can't be that exhausting, right?"

Hinata's blush deepened and she smiled at him. "So you'd like to help?"

"Why not? I've never done this before."

"Really?" Hinata appeared genuinely surprised.

"My father did not like celebrations in general. And after the massacre, I didn't pick up any of those customs myself."

"Yeah, it must be lonely decorating a tree alone," Hanabi added, receiving a death-glare from her sister.

But Sasuke felt like laughing. Hinata wasn't really capable of looking mean. She was more like a grumpy kitten. And he liked cats.

* * *

Within an hour Sasuke wasn't sure whether he liked decorating Christmas trees, or hated it completely. It was exhausting with Hanabi constantly ordering him where to put the decorations.

"Place it higher," the girl yelled at him while he was hanging from the ceiling, his chakra concentrated at the soles of his feet.

"Nope," he responded and put the red glass-ball where he wanted.

"Hinata-nee, tell your boyfriend to place that thing higher!"

Hinata had climbed on a chair and nearly fell from it upon hearing that. "Habani-chan," she scolded. "Sasuke-kun and I are only colleagues, I told you already. Besides, he is our guest that you forced to help, so he can put decorations wherever he wants."

Hanabi pouted. "Fine. Whatever."

And with all decorations put in their place, Sasuke finally took the large star and placed in on top of the huge tree. He then returned to where the two girls were and together they all marveled at what they had done.

The Christmas lights were lighting the dim lit room beautifully. The little lamps changed colors slowly. And each time they did, the shade of Hinata's white eyes shifted to something different. Sasuke found himself staring and finally looked away.

"Thank you for your help, Sasuke-kun," the heiress noted, bowing at him lightly.

He only nodded. "It wasn't that bad."

"Let me make some tea to celebrate." Hinata headed to another room on the right.

In a few minutes Hanabi found it awkward to stay alone with the silent Uchiha, so she went to check on her sister.

"Need help?" she asked.

"No. But can you ask Sasuke-kun if wants sugar or honey in his tea?"

The teenager exhaled dramatically and headed back to the main hall. "Why should I ask him, he is your boyfriend…" The girl reached the Uchiha, disregarding his odd expression. "Oi, do you want sugar in your tea?"

Instead, the man walked past her, entering the kitchen, almost startling Hinata to death.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Sugar would be fine," he explained.

She smiled at him, then handed him the prepared cup. He sipped from it, finding the tea surprisingly tasty.

"Is that cinnamon?"

"Yes, I always add cinnamon in the tea during Christmas time."

"It's nice," he noted, to which she answered with a smile. And a blush.

Instead of returning to the main hall, Sasuke waited for Hinata to finish preparing the tea for herself and her sister. He leaned on the kitchen table, staring at the interesting ornaments on the ceiling.

Until Hanabi stormed into the room. She was about to say something, but only gaped. "Oh, you two want to be alone? Fine, I'll be at my room."

Hinata blinked, her face burning. "Don't mind her. She turned thirteen not long ago and her teenage hormones are going crazy."

"Hn," Sasuke replied. This was pretty much the way he laughed. Besides, his tea was too good to spend time talking.

* * *

Fearing that Hinata's face would burst into flames, Sasuke decided to finish his tea quickly.

"It's getting late," he wasn't really sure what to say in this situation.

"Oh yes, sorry," Hinata apologized for the hundredth time that night. "Time flies fast when you're having fun," she concluded, smiling. "Let me walk you out."

Reaching the entrance of the large house, Hinata waited for Sasuke to put his shoes on, then gave him a light bow.

"Thank you again for coming, I really appreciate your help."

"Sure," was all Sasuke could come up with. He opened the door, headed outside.

"Oh, and about my sister…" Hinata followed him, standing at the door-frame. She can be very improvident sometimes. I'm sorry…"

But she could not finish.

Sasuke took a step back, facing her completely, making her forget what she was about to say. He was so close, she couldn't escape him in any way. Not that she wanted to anyway.

The man took her chin in his fingers and raised it a bit so he could marvel at her flushed face better. The girl parted her lips but couldn't really say much, as Sasuke leaned in and kissed her. His lips were pressed to hers only lightly, but her head started spinning wildly.

The Uchiha could feel the warmth of her burning face now, which almost caused him to smile. Instead he pressed himself to Hinata, deepening the kiss. His hand supported her waist as she really did appear ready to faint.

When their lips parted he was satisfied to see her dazed expression, her eyes closed.

"I'm not sorry," he spoke, his lips brushing hers.

Stepping back, Sasuke gave her a smirk and headed back to his apartment.

Hinata stood there, gripping the door-frame for dear life. She stared after him until he disappeared into the distance. Her eyes fixed on the ceiling of the house outside of the door so she could gather her composure. It took her a few moments to notice the mistletoe that hung from it, no doubt courtesy of her sister.

Finally managing to stand on her feet, the girl headed back to find Hanabi in the vestibule, staring at her with a victorious smile on her face.

"I told you he's your boyfriend."


	6. Busted

This one was fun to write. I love when Sasuke and Hinata have hot moments :D

**Their child caught them when they tried to make a baby**

(Requested by an anon)

* * *

The night was peaceful and quiet. Hinata went out of the shower and dried herself with her large towel, letting her damp hair stick on her back. Walking silently, the woman got into her nightgown, then climbed in her bed, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath.

It was the sixth night that Sasuke was away. She was used to having him gone for long periods of time, but as much as she understood his ANBU obligations, she couldn't help but miss him. But at least this way she could spend more time with Fugaru. The boy had just turned five and was a spitting image of his father.

Cold air brushed her face through the open window. She should have closed it. If the wind got any stronger and slammed the windowpane, it would wake her son. She sleepily rose up in her bed and opened her eyes slowly, only to freeze.

A man stood on the railing of the window. Squatting, he balanced on the front of his feet, this making him seem frightening. And Hinata would have been scared, if she couldn't recognize her husband with her eyes closed.

The woman placed her hands on both sides of her waist and pouted, getting up and walking to the masked figure.

"Really, through the window?"

Sasuke let her remove his hawk mask and stared at her for a moment, marveling how the full moon made her look even paler. Like the ghost of a goddess. He reached in and drew her closer, kissing her.

"I didn't want to wake Fugaru up," he whispered, his lips brushing HInata's, sending shivers down her spine.

The man finally stepped on the ground and let his wife help him with removing his ANBU armor. Her fingers were spending their time on his body. Sasuke turned to face her, smirking. She was playful. This was the only good side of being away from her for too long.

Hinata found the edge of his turtleneck shirt and raised it a bit, tracing his abs with her fingertips.

"Are you wounded?" she asked, her voice very soft. And as much as her eyes sparkled, she couldn't help but still blush around him. And he loved it.

"I don't think so," Sasuke returned, letting her raise his shirt further. "But you can check me all you want."

His fingers entangled into her hair and, holding her on the back of her neck, he drew her for another kiss. They stood like that for a moment, kissing, feeling each other.

"I missed you," Hinata whispered, this time sending the shivers down his spine.

"I know," the man teased. His hands slipped down her thighs, happy that she had chosen the white nightgown. He loved the fact that it was short. It made things a lot easier.

Moving his hands up, he traced her thighs, when finally found her slim waist. The woman was panting lightly, which only got him in a better mode. Her hands were already dug deep underneath his shirt, tracing his back when he decided he couldn't handle the teasing anymore.

Picking her up in the air, Sasuke took her to the bed where he let her fall on her back, immediately climbing on top of her. She sighed when his kisses found her neck and bit her lips when his hands moved to her chest.

"Sah-" she whispered, trying to remove his shirt.

"Mommy?"

Sasuke shot up from Hinata so quickly that he lost balance and rolled off the bed, falling on the floor with a thud. Lying on his back, he tried catching his breath, extremely happy that he was still wearing pants.

Hinata on the other hand managed to somehow gather her composure. She straightened her nightgown, smiling at the child that stood at the open door of their bedroom.

Fugaru was indeed a spitting image of his father. He was smart, fast, silent and a real trouble sometimes.

"What's wrong, honey?" Hinata spoke, standing up and skipping over Sasuke, who was still on the floor, seemingly trying to kick-start his brain.

"I had a bad dream and…" the little boy walked to his mother as she knelled down, hugging her tightly. "Are you and daddy fighting?"

Sasuke finally managed to gather himself. He stood up and walked to the boy as well, roughing up his dark hair. "No, Fugaru, we weren't fighting. I was just happy to see your mother."

The man's onyx eyes moved to her and seeing his playful face, Hinata blushed and looked back at her soon.

"Because you looked like you were fighting," the child explained further, giving his dad a mean look.

"We were just playing," Sasuke spoke, almost laughing at how red Hinata's face was now.

The boy did not look too convinced. But it finally took a step back, finding his teddy-bear and looked at his parents. "Okay," it spoke.

Smiling, Sasuke took the child's extended hand and walked him down the corridor to his room, where he put his son in the bed and tucked him in nicely.

"Teddy-bear is special, remember. He will keep you safe," the man spoke, making sure that the jutsu he had cast on the stuffed animal was still there.

"I know," the child smiled and closed his eyes. "Good night, dad."

"Night," Sasuke spoke and headed out.

"Daddy," Fugaru called just when the Uchiha man was closing the door behind him. He returned to the room with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a brother or a sister?"

Sasuke smirked more than he should have, happy that it was too dark in the room. "Only if you promise me to stay here and sleep well."

"I promise!" the child exclaimed, getting in his most comfortable sleeping position.

"Then I'm on it," Sasuke explained, headed back to his bedroom. It would be a long night.


	7. Goodbye, Brother

This was sad and I cried. I should probably stop crying when writing my own stuff. But I miss Neji too much. I still live with the belief that he will be revived somehow.

**Naruto keeps his promise to Itachi and Neji to look after their little siblings by pairing them up.**

(Requested by an anon)

* * *

Naruto wiped his angry tears with his sleeve, looking away. Funerals were always a terrible thing to attend. But lowering Neji to the ground was too much for the Uzumaki to handle.

The war was over and they had won. Madara Uchiha was defeated. The tailed beasts were split between the shinobi cities, just as it should have been a long time ago. And everything was peaceful. Everything was fine now.

Except that Naruto couldn't overcome the pain in his chest. He wiped his face again, feeling as his sleeve was soaked with his tears. Sakura rubbed his back. She did not care for her wet cheeks. She would cry all she wanted.

Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto finally managed to look up, fixing his blue eyes on the small group before him. Right in front of Neji's grave was his family. Hanabi, much like Naruto, wiped her face fiercely, her white eyes swollen. The girl's teeth were grit tightly as she tried not to cry out loud. Because seeing her brother dead was something she could not cope with.

Hiashi was stoic. He had seen too many Hyuugas die and get buried. And still, his eyes seemed somewhat translucent. As if he had distanced himself from what was happening. He refused to acknowledge that he had failed to protect his brother's son. _His own son._

As for Hinata, it was clear that she had cried her eyes out. But the young woman only stood there, staring at Neji's peaceful face, tracing his forehead with her eyes. She was happy that the cursed seal was no longer there to stain his features.

Her hands hung lifelessly on both sides of her body. Her hair was damp from the drizzle and it stuck to her face like a sateen veil, providing her with some solitude. She was one that did not like showing her sadness to people. It was something personal to her. As much as she always appeared emotional and unstable around her comrades, Naruto knew the actual truth.

Hinata closed her sadness within herself. She did not share this part of her soul with anyone. Because no one could understand her. Not many have had their brother die to protect them.  
Well maybe not anyone.

It surprised Naruto to see Uchiha Sasuke at the funeral. He did not wear an official dark kimono that was common for such situations, but his usual attire was just as good. His black pants and black shirt were perfect for the occasion. Only the Uchiha fan on his back revealed that he had not actually dressed up for the funeral.

And yet, there he was. His arms were folded on his chest and he leaned on a tree in the distance. His onyx eyes drifted from Lee, and Gai, who both cried bitterly, to Tenten, whose face was as blank as humanly possible. Then his gaze fixed on Hinata and lingered there before noticing that Naruto was giving him a stare.

The blond let go of Sakura's hand and, wiping his eyes for the hundredth time, he walked to the Uchiha.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Naruto spoke. The two men exchanged serious gazes.

"Didn't expect to come here myself."

"Then why are you here?"

Sasuke fell silent for a moment.

Why was he here again? He wasn't sure himself. Or maybe he was. He just wouldn't admit it. Running his fingers through his damp bangs, he looked ahead.

"Itachi died twice," he finally spoke, his voice low. "And I never managed to give him a proper burial."

"So..." Naruto also directed his eyes to the ongoing funeral, feeling somewhat relieved that Neji's coffin was finally closed. "This is your way of doing it?"

Onyx eyes fixed on blue ones. "In a way."

The two fell silent again. The ceremony was soon over. People started heading back to their homes slowly, some of them stopping by the Hyuugas to pass their condolences. Hanabi seemed at her limits as she stormed off at a point. Hiashi Hyuuga bowed thankfully at everyone. As for Hinata...

She paid attention to none of those people. Still facing the grave, she stared at her cousin's name written there, still unable to fathom the fact that she would never see him again.

Soon Konoha's graveyard was emptied. Only Sasuke, together with Naruto stood there, hidden in the shadows of the trees. The blond stared at Hinata, feeling as hot tears rolled down his face again.

"He died because of me."

Sasuke shifted his eyes to his friend, giving him his blankest expression.

"He died to protect her."

"And she had to protect me because I was weak."

Sasuke sighed, looking at the clouded sky. The rain was getting heavier. "Itachi gave his life so he could save mine. Believe me, it is enough of a burden for Hinata to live with her cousin's death. Don't get yourself involved in this."

Naruto blinked. He parted his lips, but couldn't find the words to say. He wanted to do something for Hinata to make her feel better. But all he felt was guilt. He had promised Neji to protect and care for her. And yet, he couldn't find the strength to even walk to her and give her a hug.

"Then what am I supposed to do," the Uzumaki asked, feeling a painful lump in his throat.

"Give her some peace. This gets a bit better with time"

Naruto nodded abruptly. He only stared at Hinata, watching as the rain soaked her clothes. He thought that she was finally going to leave, but the girl only dropped to her knees, her long, wet hair hiding her face. She was shaking.

Naruto almost gasped. He took a step forward only to be stopped by Sasuke. The Uchiha held him by the shoulder, pulling him back.

"Don't."

"But-"

"I said don't. This is her way of cooping with this."

Naruto clenched his fists, feeling utterly useless. "Then you do something."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because... You know exactly what she is going through, don't you?"

The Uchiha did not move. "I do not know her. We've never even spoken."

"Well, maybe now's the best time to do it."

Sasuke stared at the Uzumaki for a while. He wasn't one to have compassion for others, nor one to offer his shoulder when someone was in pain.

But this girl was a mess. If he was going to be a part of Konoha again, he would need to get used to communicating with people. And the Hyuuga girl was a good way to get started. She was calm and quiet. And reminded him too much of himself.

Exhaling, he let go of Naruto's shoulder and walked to her. He towered above the girl for a few long moments, seeing that she couldn't care less that he was there.

"It get's better with time."

Slowly, Hinata turned her head, fixing her sore, pale eyes at him. It appeared that she was just noticing his presence. "W-what?"

"The pain. It will go away eventually."

The girl shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "No it won't."

It was the worst time to do it, but he smiled. Who was he kidding. Of course it wouldn't go away.

"You're right." Communicating wasn't something Sasuke was good at. He sighed and looked at the sky again. It was getting darker. The cold rain wet his face. In the end he leaned down and sat on the ground next to Hinata. They remained silent for a while. Sasuke waited for her breathing to even out. It appeared that his presence somehow soother her nerves, though he wasn't sure why.

Within a few minutes the girl shifted her face to stare at him again, her eyes barely seen through the thick curtain of her wet hair.

"Thank you," she whispered and he had no idea what she thanked him for, but nodded.

"The pain will remain," he finally spoke, his voice only a murmur. "But in time you will remember only the good things."

She blinked and a faint smile curled her lips. Taking a few deep breaths, the girl stood up.

"I'll be going home now. Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

The man nodded again, raising to his feet, feeling rather odd. Even though she was grieving, he couldn't help but still find it nice to speak to her. She was rather different than all the other women he had been around.

"I'll walk you back," he spoke.

The girl nodded hesitantly and headed to the Hyuuga manor, accompanied by the Uchiha. They didn't speak. But his presence made her feel somewhat better. She knew that he was from the few people that could understand her right now.

Naruto stared as the two disappeared into the distance. A faint smile appeared on his face. He had promised both Itachi and Neji to look after their siblings. And maybe the best way to do this would be to let them look after each other. Smiling again, he headed back as well. They would make a great couple.


End file.
